<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a nice day for self-discoveries by gottalovev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270874">a nice day for self-discoveries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev'>gottalovev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but very new), (exploring), Blow Jobs, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, service top steve rogers, talk of kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets the wrong idea when he sees what Steve bought at the grocery store. </p><p>(It leads to sex anyway.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a nice day for self-discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short sexy fic that I use for 3 bingos, because I can  ;)</p><p>Info needed for the Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV:<br/>Name of Piece: A nice day for self-discoveries<br/>Card Number: 4077<br/>Name of Participant: Gottalovev<br/>Square Number: A1: figging<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Pairing: Steve/Tony<br/>Warning: no archive warning applies. Slight BDSM (hair pulling, exploring power dynamics, talk of kink, talks of figging-but do not get your hopes up, I didn't tag it for honesty), blow job, hand job.<br/>Summary: Tony gets the wrong idea when he sees what Steve bought at the grocery store. (It leads to sex anyway).<br/>Word count: 3772</p><p>Also used for the:<br/>STB Bingo: square 05: Use your tongue</p><p>And Cap-IM bingo: Free square</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is whistling as he takes out the groceries he just bought when Tony shuffles into the kitchen. He's adorably rumpled and the marks on his face tell an obvious story.</p><p>"Fell asleep on your keyboard, huh?"</p><p>Tony scowls. "It's not funny."</p><p>Not only does Steve see half-circles caused by his fancy keyboard imprinted on his cheek, Tony's hair is flat on one side and spiked-up on the other. He's so adorable that Steve's smile stretches. </p><p>"I was just asking."</p><p>"When you clearly knew the answer," Tony snaps, going towards the coffee maker. </p><p>"Wow, grumpy."</p><p>Tony turns to him with wide eyes. "Ah, shoot, sorry. Naps fu- huh, mess me up."</p><p>It makes Steve snort-laugh. "It's okay. Also? No need to censor yourself with me."</p><p>"Sorry," Tony apologizes again. He looks sheepish, and Steve is just starting to grasp how insecure Tony is with him. It's both endearing—in how it shows how much Tony cares—and a little sad. Only three weeks ago, before they started dating, Steve was convinced that Tony was made of pure confidence and every inch the playboy he claimed to be.</p><p>"Come here," Steve says, opening his arms. </p><p>The way Tony perks up, including the smile that takes over his face, is beautiful. He wastes no time closing the distance between them, hugging Steve, who squeezes him back. He loves how perfectly Tony fits against him, and his heart is full to bursting.</p><p>"I don't mind if a nap makes you grumpy, baby," he says, kissing the top of Tony's ear. It's all he can reach because Tony is hiding his face in Steve's neck, as he's bound to do when in need of reassurance.</p><p>"Naps are for babies or old people," Tony says petulantly. His breath tickles. "I lost an hour and a half!"</p><p>"Apparently you needed the rest.".</p><p>Tony leans away and looks up at him slyly. "Could be. You kept me up pretty late."</p><p>True. They had a sex marathon that lasted well into the night, leaving them both sated and exhausted. Steve can't help it, he wants Tony so much... Tony who was totally on board with going round after round, too. It was spectacular. Steve hates that he can feel a blush rising just from talking about it. Hell, he's hardening, too, that's how trigger-happy his libido is.</p><p>"Guilty."</p><p>"And I loved every minute," Tony says, giving Steve a quick kiss.</p><p>"Me, too." </p><p>He's trying to exercise restraint right now. As tempting as it is to sit Tony on the counter, slide between his knees and go to town on him, Steve wants to pace himself. Add a little romance and show Tony that not only does he absolutely adore his bubble butt, but that he wants to spoil him too. </p><p>"I had an idea," Steve says, pointing at the groceries.</p><p>He bought everything needed to cook a nice dinner. He also has candles and wine, and the florist will deliver flowers soon. Tony hums as he glances at the counter, but then goes unnaturally still. Steve frowns, wondering what is wrong.</p><p>"Problem?" Maybe Tony has a business meeting that he forgot to tell Steve about. "It's okay if you-"</p><p>"No, no, I'm game. Just surprised?" </p><p>Surprised that Steve can cook? He laughs. "I've done it before, Tony!"</p><p>Tony turns wide brown eyes to him, an eyebrow raising in surprise. "Really?"</p><p>He looks way too disbelieving, and Steve wonders what's going on. </p><p>"You've seen me cook before," Steve says. "I should manage Bruce's ginger chicken recipe just fine."</p><p>It's as if the tension goes out of Tony all at once. </p><p>"Oh, right, of course! Dinner!" Tony's smiling as if the world is back on its axis. </p><p>"Yes, dinner," Steve says, struggling to keep eye contact with Tony, who on the contrary is making evasive maneuvers, trying to wiggle out of his arms. 'What did you think we were talking about?"</p><p>Tony laughs, but he's pinking up, which is fascinating. He's rarely seen Tony embarrassed.</p><p>"Nothing important, it's fine."</p><p>Uh. He won't even say what it is? "Now I'm curious."</p><p>Groaning, Tony drops his forehead to Steve's shoulder. "Ah, dammit. You won't let it go, will you?"</p><p>"I don't like not understanding," Steve says, annoyance stirring in his gut. He'll never be able to catch up on everything he missed while in the ice, and it's frustrating that he trips up all the time on simple stuff. </p><p>Tony must guess the mounting irritation in his tone because he looks up at Steve, now concerned. </p><p>"Ah, no, I'm sorry honey, I'll tell you. It's just embarrassing. I'm blaming the whole mix up on my post-nap daze, okay?"</p><p>"Sure," Steve says, mollified. </p><p>"And that we were talking about how last night was amazing, and you said you had an idea. My brain was already in the gutter, that's all," Tony says.</p><p>Steve checks the counter in puzzlement. "It has to do with sex?"</p><p>He’d understand if he'd bought whipped cream or something like that, but the ingredients for Thai food?</p><p>"Kinky sex, yeah," Tony says. "Which is why I was so surprised? Especially since I thought you said you'd done it before."</p><p>"I’m so lost," Steve whines.</p><p>Tony has his footing back, and this time his laugh is amused, though not mocking. He cards his fingers through Steve's hair, pulling him forward for a brief peck on the mouth. </p><p>"I'll explain. It's called figging."</p><p>Which clarifies absolutely nothing. "But I didn't buy any figs?"</p><p>"No, no you didn't. It's true the name doesn't seem to fit. It's the ginger root," Tony says, turning to grab it. </p><p>In Steve's opinion, there is nothing sexy about ginger. "I still don't get it." </p><p>"It's used for sensation play," Tony says. "Peeled ginger burns when inserted in the ass or the vagina. It's part of BDSM scenes, sometimes. It was used for torture, but you know how humans can be. Of course someone went, 'hey, why not do this for fun!'" </p><p>"Oh." Tony thought they'd do that? Not that Steve is against the idea: it seems weird, but he trusts Tony knows what can be enjoyable. "You said you'd be game?"</p><p>Tony hums. "I think that it's something you'd like, if you ever want to try it."</p><p>That's a surprise. "Me?" </p><p>"It's a bit early to talk about these things, sweetheart," Tony says, cupping Steve's cheek. "We're just learning about each other and what works for us. Plenty of time to see if kink is part of it or not."</p><p>Steve has enthusiastically tried many new things since they started sleeping together, only a week ago. He had little experience before Tony, only exchanged a few rushed handjobs and blowjobs, and Betty who rode him that one time while on the USO tour. Sex with Tony has been a great learning curve, and he's curious to know where it could go next. If it will involve ginger or not has to be determined.</p><p>"Are you into it? Kink?" Steve asks. He's watched porn, but never checked out the harder stuff. Didn't really care for it, honestly.</p><p>Tony tilts his head, scanning Steve's face. "There's very little I didn't try."</p><p>"That's not what I asked."</p><p>"I enjoy some of it, but I don't need it to be happy in a relationship," Tony says. </p><p>Steve didn't realize he was nervous until that answer. He doesn't know if he's into kink yet—and if he'd want to explore it—and it's reassuring that it won't be a deal-breaker for Tony.</p><p>"Okay, nice to know," Steve says. "But you still haven't answered."</p><p>It's curiosity, now, as he's definitely interested in learning about what Tony likes. His boyfriend smiles, wicked.</p><p>"All right." Tony reaches for the back of Steve's neck, petting gently. "If we're talking power dynamics, I prefer a dominant role. Taking control." </p><p>Tony's eyes are dark and burning, and a shiver goes down Steve's spine.</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"Yeah. Which would work very well if you want us to explore BDSM, because you, my darling, give all the signals of being a submissive."</p><p>"Really?" Steve's not trying to be dismissive here, but it doesn't seem to fit. He's opinionated and bullheaded, but also...  "But I've been the one, you know,—"</p><p>"Fucking me?" Tony interrupts with an eyebrow raise. "Yes, and it's been fantastic. I'm pretty sure you're a born Service Top. Meaning you'd be happy to do whatever I ask you to do, including fucking me through the mattress," Tony adds, tightening his hold in Steve's hair sharply. </p><p>The sudden pain, added to the desire in Tony's eyes and the confidence he projects, sends a bolt of lust to Steve's core. He moans as he realizes that yes, this works. This works so much, Steve craves to do whatever Tony wants. </p><p>"That's it, good boy," Tony purrs in his ears. </p><p>"Oh my God," Steve breathes out, clutching at Tony's waist. He's short of breath and cross-eyed at this simple praise. Also hard enough to pound nails.</p><p>"You like that, huh?" Tony says knowingly.</p><p>He tightens his hold a little more and pulls Steve down firmly. Without even thinking about it, Steve fluidly goes to his knees. Holy fuck, but this works for him indeed. There's something so sexy about Tony being in control; of course he's into that. Kneeling on the tile floor means he's eye-level with the bulge in Tony's trousers, and he reaches for his belt with hands made clumsy by overpowering desire. Steve needs Tony in his mouth yesterday.</p><p>"Hey, hey, no, it's all right," Tony says, catching one of Steve's wrists. He's petting Steve's nape again, soothing the earlier sting. </p><p>Steve looks up at Tony, heart drumming in his chest. He doesn't understand why Tony wants to stop.</p><p>"But I want to!" he protests.</p><p>"I can see that, love, and believe me, it's a fantastic offer," Tony says with a reassuring squeeze. "But we shouldn't rush into this. We need to talk first, about what we both like and want out of this, boundaries, a safe word-"</p><p>Distantly Steve knows that Tony's right. On the other hand, he's incredulous. "You want to talk <i>now</i>?"</p><p>Tony throws his head back and laughs. Steve should be miffed, but it's a beautiful sight. When Tony looks down again, Steve is making an exaggerated pout for effect, which makes Tony chuckle some more.</p><p>"Please," Steve says, batting his eyelashes. </p><p>He doesn't miss how that ratchets up the desire in Tony's eyes. Steve almost breaks his act to smile: it's great to know that they both can play this game. Give the other what they want.</p><p>"I'll be good. Please let me suck you? We can talk later."</p><p>"You're going to be a handful, are you?" Tony murmurs, cupping Steve's cheek, but then grabbing his chin firmly. A reminder he's in charge here. Steve wasn't expecting it, and it's a thrill. "It's not a problem," Tony adds. "I like a challenge."</p><p>"Good," Steve says. He has a feeling that he won't relinquish all control willingly, if that's even what Tony wants. It's true they should talk about it, but he really, really wants Tony right now. "Can I suck your dick now? You're hard. We've done that before. I want it. No need to make it complicated."</p><p>"That's true. Just you showing me how good you can be?" Tony asks, tilting his head.</p><p>"Yeah," Steve breathes out.</p><p>"All right," Tony says, making Steve grin. He eagerly reaches for Tony's belt, who stops him once more. "Only the zip. Don't undo the belt."</p><p>The instructions are simple, firm, and Steve happily obliges, pulling Tony's erection out of his pants—no underwear, look at that!—through the gap left by the open zipper. He's leaning in to lick when Tony grabs his hair again, though he doesn't pull. Steve is now torn between annoyance and anticipation.</p><p>"Take your shirt off," Tony demands after letting him go (which is almost disappointing, Steve really enjoys the hair-pulling). "I want to see those lovely shoulders."</p><p>Steve whips off his t-shirt, then sits down on his heels and looks up at Tony, wondering what he'll ask for now.</p><p>"That's it," Tony murmurs. He's looking at Steve as if he'd eat him up, not that the reverse is going to happen. "Undo your pants, show me your cock, too."</p><p>No objection there, Steve's been feeling trapped in his jeans since the start of this conversation. When his pants are down his thighs with his boxers, Steve goes to fist his dick—he's so hard!—but Tony stops him, tutting.</p><p>"No, not yet baby," he says. "Don't touch yourself."</p><p>It should be frustrating, but it only ratchets Steve's excitement; Tony knows what he's doing. It's amazing that he's always so sure of himself in giving pleasure, and insecure when it comes to feelings and emotions. It's fine though, Steve is thoroughly enjoying the former and will help Tony with the latter, as much as he can.</p><p>"Can I suck you now? Please?" Steve asks.</p><p>"Yes, you can. Don't tease, you've got me all wound up, sweetheart."</p><p>Steve perks up. "Yeah?" He loves knowing Tony is into this, and that Steve's doing well. </p><p>"For sure." Tony's hard and leaking, which makes Steve salivate. </p><p>At last, Steve puts his hands on Tony's strong thighs and mouth at his shaft, then twirls his tongue around the head, gathering precome. He's been taking mental notes about what Tony prefers, so he pokes in the slit with the tip of his tongue for a few heartbeats. When he takes Tony's cock in his mouth, Steve sucks hard and slides down as much as he can on a first pass. </p><p>"That's it, use your tongue. So good," Tony praises, petting Steve's head. "That pretty mouth looks amazing around my cock. Hell, you're gorgeous all over."</p><p>The blowjob is a little sloppy because of Steve's enthusiasm, but he gets nothing but compliments and revels in it. To avoid jerking off since Tony asked him not to, Steve grabs the back of Tony's thighs with two fistfuls of his perfectly cut dress pants. The contrast of Tony being fully dressed with just his cock out while Steve services him almost naked is hot as hell. It's that power play Tony was talking about, expressed differently, and yes, Steve likes it too. He might be a submissive, after all. This is a nice day for self-discoveries.</p><p>Steve gets lost in the rhythm of sucking Tony, his own need put aside for the moment. All of his focus is on making the blowjob good to keep earning Tony's praise. He's almost floating in it until Tony cups his jaw, forcing his head up so their eyes meet.</p><p>"Look at you," Tony says. He's definitely pleased by what he sees, which makes Steve proud. "You'll see, baby, I'm going to take good care of you."</p><p>Unable to talk because of the cock in his mouth, Steve hums in agreement. Tony always knows how to make him feel wonderful. He's so lucky.</p><p>"If you don't want me to come in your mouth, pull off now because I'm close," Tony warns. His balls are tightening, and his voice is low.  </p><p>It's tempting to take Tony's cock as far down his throat as he can, but there's something he wants even more. Keeping his gaze locked with Tony, he pulls off just enough to only keep the head in his mouth. Steve focuses on tonguing the frenulum, but grabs the base of Tony's dick and starts jerking him too. With his other hand, Steve gently tugs on Tony's balls, making him stutter forward, breaking his controlled pace.</p><p>"Oh fuck! A fast learner, aren't you? Made for this. So good." Tony has buried his fingers in Steve's hair again and begins pulling it harder and harder as he nears his orgasm. Steve moans his agreement, speeding his hand on Tony's dick.</p><p>It takes a dozen strokes and Tony starts coming. Immediately Steve pulls off so that the jizz covers his face, keeping his mouth open and tongue out. It's gratifying that Tony curses loudly.</p><p>"Holy shit!" </p><p>He's coming and coming, making a mess, and Steve revels in it. Tony almost snarls in his ecstasy and tightens his grip on Steve's hair some more. It hurts, but also reverberates Steve's pleasure higher. </p><p>"You're going to be the death of me!' Tony says once he's painted Steve's tongue and cheeks with his release. Hell, Steve nearly got some in an eye, it's caught in his eyelashes. "Such a good boy, you're perfect."</p><p>"Please," Steve says, after swallowing what landed on his tongue. He's so, so close to orgasm too.</p><p>"Up," Tony demands, which Steve hurries to do. "You're a mess, darling," Tony adds.</p><p>He's reversing their positions so that Steve's leaning against the counter now. With his index finger, Tony scoops up some of the come on Steve's face and feeds it to him. He's avoiding touching anywhere else, though, and it's a torture of its own.  </p><p>"Tony, please," Steve says after sucking the digit clean.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got you," Tony says. He's gathered the rest of his come from Steve's face, but instead of bringing it to Steve's mouth, he reaches down to his dick.</p><p>A direct contact feels amazing and Steve moans, swaying forward. It won't take much, that's for certain. If Tony moved his hand, as he's just holding Steve's cock right now. </p><p>"Please," Steve repeats, panting.</p><p>"You want to come, love?" Tony asks.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"You can come whenever you want."</p><p>Tony's not even finished saying it when Steve hurtles over the edge, jolting in Tony's hold and coming all over his hand. It's as if it's been sucker-punched out of him, liberated by Tony's permission. He's had a fantastic week of sex with Tony and a lot of orgasms, but this one is particularly intense and satisfying. </p><p>"That's it. You've been so good, baby," Tony says, jerking him as Steve goes through a series of delightful aftershocks, and possibly a second orgasm, it's strong enough for it. </p><p>"Oh God," Steve says, leaning forward so he rests his forehead on Tony's shoulder as he catches his breath. </p><p>He feels drained of all tension and wonders if he will slip down on the floor in a puddle. But no, Tony's there to prop him up, solid and smelling so good. He has circled an arm around Steve's shoulders and is caressing his back up and down with gentle humming sounds. Steve wishes they were on a soft surface; he would happily pass out for a bit. Hell, he might try it even standing up.</p><p>"That was fantastic," Steve mumbles against Tony's shirt. Tony doesn't rush him, and after a few minutes Steve speaks up again.  "How do you know? What I'll like? You seem to know it more than me."</p><p>"You're very expressive. And you give out more clues that you realize," Tony says. </p><p>The reality is probably a mix of that and Tony's experience with multiple partners. Steve appreciates reaping the benefits of it, but doesn't want to think about Tony with anyone else.</p><p>But right now? Tony is his, and his alone. They've talked about exclusivity and commitment, and it's something they both want. Steve is in love, sees this as a forever bond, and hopes that Tony gets there too. And he is determined to make them work. </p><p>"What else do you think I'd like?" Steve asks. He's curious.</p><p>Tony hums. "That should come from you."</p><p>"No, indulge me," Steve says.</p><p>"Okay," Tony agrees, rubbing Steve's lower back. "You enjoy being marked, that's clear. With spunk, with bites, with bruises. Makes sense because you react beautifully to pain. How much of a masochist you are remains to be seen, though."</p><p>"Oh." Very true. He loves having tangible proof that Tony wants him, touches him, claims him. It's frustrating that the serum takes the marks away so fast. And there's no denying that the hair-pulling worked for him.</p><p>"That's fine with you?"</p><p>"Perfectly fine," Tony says, kissing the side of Steve's head. "As I said, I'm a Dom. And my thing, what makes me hot, is giving my Sub what they need. If it's pain, I can make it hurt just right, I promise. It doesn't have to be a lot, but if you're into harder stuff, I can provide, too."</p><p>Steve doesn't know if he'd like that. It unsettles him a bit. Surely it's not normal to want someone you love to hurt you?</p><p>"You like giving," Steve asks. "But is there something you crave for yourself?" </p><p>Tony said what he enjoys is giving his partner what they need, but Steve feels the same way. Isn't it what Tony called him earlier? A Service Top?</p><p>"Control. That's what I like," Tony explains.</p><p>"And you think I don't want that?"</p><p>"In real life? Yes, absolutely. You're a control freak. But sometimes very commanding people want a break, where they relinquish that authority to someone else. To clear their mind, because they don't have to think anymore. I believe you'd like that a lot."</p><p>It sounds pretty good and Steve hums thoughtfully.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Tony asks, cupping Steve's cheek and peering into his eyes. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to lie down?"</p><p>"Laying down and holding you would be nice," Steve admits. "But dinner--"</p><p>Tony moves him, his touch gentle but firm. "Dinner can wait."</p><p>"Even dinner with ginger?" Steve teases.</p><p>"Shut up, you surprised me, that's all." Tony acts grumpy but he's just as amused as Steve is.</p><p>"Groceries, Tony, groceries. And you immediately went to kink."</p><p>"Can you blame me? You're sin on legs, Steve. My mind is in the gutter as soon as I have eyes on you. And often even when you're out of sight."</p><p>"Yeah?" Steve feels like preening.</p><p>"For sure," Tony says as they reach the living room's couch. Steve lies down and opens his arms, pleased when Tony snuggles close. He's still completely dressed but his clothes are soft and Steve embraces him tightly.</p><p>"Rest, now," Tony adds with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>"Yes, Tony." </p><p>It pulls a happy rumble from Tony. "Relax. Take a nap if you need to."</p><p>Steve snorts.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Isn't it what got us here? A nap?"</p><p>Tony puts a finger on Steve's lips. "Shush."</p><p>"Yes, Tony," Steve repeats with a ton of affection.  </p><p>"That's my good boy," Tony says with just as much feeling. It's clear he's already drifting.</p><p>"Yes, Tony. All yours." Forever if all goes well.</p><p>"Good. Same." </p><p>Hopefully, yes. Steve can't believe his luck. </p><p>Tony's breathing is evening out and Steve allows himself to dream.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Figging isn't something I have written before, and I'm sorry I didn't quite deliver even if they talk about it in the story. Maybe they'll experiment in the future  :)</p><p>Many many thanks to the lovely Kait who betaed the story for me ♥</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, and please know that kudos and/or more (including emojis!) are very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>